mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Codyn329
Archive 1 Any tips? Hey Cody. I've been around checking out this Wiki, and finally decided to make an account. I'm new, and I don't work well with new websites. :P So, could you please give me some tips on how to work my own page and things like that? Thanks. Apple123350 (talk) 18:27, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Ooph. Didn't expect you to be here. You're still welcome here though. =) :P How did you find out I was here? :P Okay, first of all I suggest trying using the Infobox. There you can put all the information about yourself. =) And then if you are going to make a store put "User:Apple123350/(Put title of page here)". You can use the Table to help you out with making a store. Everything else you might want to put on your page you can click on your sig and you'll see some ideas put out. Have fun. :) Codyn329 (talk) 18:49, August 7, 2012 (UTC) How did I find you here? I was just roaming the site, clicking the Random Page button, when I had accidentally clicked the Recent Activity button. And I saw that there was an edit done by you! :P Alright. Thanks for the help. See ya around! :) Apple123350 (talk) 19:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh? You live in LEGO Universe too. :P Your welcome. You're learning quickly. Codyn329 (talk) 19:14, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I thought we all live in LEGO Universe? :P Did you see my avatar? LOL! :P Apple123350 (talk) 19:16, August 7, 2012 (UTC) No, I used to live in a galaxy far, far away... :P I just saw your avatar. :P It would've been cool though if your avatar was the Crimson Apple Masterpiece. :P Codyn329 (talk) 19:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Great idea! I changed it to that. :) Apple123350 (talk) 19:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC) It looks good. Though I don't like eating apples, they taste bad. Er.. no offence. :P Codyn329 (talk) 19:31, August 7, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. I don't like apples either. :P Would you mind if I went into your page edit thing to see how you got your page up? I swear I won't change anything. Apple123350 (talk) 20:32, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Uh. Sure. It's not really complicated if you look into the source and not visual. Or are you going to look in the history? Oh and with the apples I was half expecting you were going to yell at me and give me hundreds of reasons why I should eat apples. :P What you said was a surprise. :P Codyn329 (talk) 20:36, August 7, 2012 (UTC) You must be kidding me. The source is where I'm confused! :S Why would I yell at you about apples? I mean, I would never yell at people. It's kind of rude... :P Apple123350 (talk) 20:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh really? I thought you liked apples. :P But you don't. :P The source isn't complicated boy, pay attention to details. :P Codyn329 (talk) 20:55, August 7, 2012 (UTC) You know if you want me to make your page for you I can. Just tell me what you want me to put and I'll put it down. Question: Are you making a store here? You just joined but I'm curious. Also, you need to get 5 satisfied customers if you want it to be an official store. And then an admin has to approve it. I'm currently making a store but it's a work in progress. :) Codyn329 (talk) 20:58, August 7, 2012 (UTC) No need to. I've got it now. Looks good so far. :D Nope. I won't be opening a store here anytime soon. Not till I learn more about this place... Apple123350 (talk) 21:09, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Cool, I'm going to update my sig so I'll link to my store too, and then I'm going to finish up my store. But that'll take a while. Anything else you need help with? Codyn329 (talk) 21:16, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Well. There is one thing. When I pressed, Preview, while I'm working on my page, I took a picture of my avatar and put it up there, but next to it it says, Image Size =20 kb. I already tried getting rid of that, but it still won't do anything. :P I'll save my page really quick and show you what's wrong... Apple123350 (talk) 21:21, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I can recognize the text you put. It looks pretty much like my page. I can't blame you though. :P But.. BE CREATIVE! :P Anyways, I'll take a look into it and try to fix it. :) If I can't I'll contact someone else to fix it. Codyn329 (talk) 21:32, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that. I just needed, a start... :P :( I got it! I got rid of the file: part and it works! Apple123350 (talk) 21:35, August 7, 2012 (UTC) That's what I did. :P I fixed it first. Oh well. :P Codyn329 (talk) 21:36, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. I'm just kind of testing with your page layout. That's what helped me to understand the Infobox, and the other pieces to the puzzle. :P Apple123350 (talk) 21:43, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Silly apple. :P My page is not a test lab and isn't supposed to be used for others to experiment and discover what works and what doesn't work. :P Codyn329 (talk) 21:47, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. Don't worry, I've changed it. :/ Apple123350 (talk) 21:56, August 7, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. :) But don't go Copy and pasting stuff and act like it is yours without permission. And I didn't give you permission to allow you to copy and paste my stuff. :P Codyn329 (talk) 22:17, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, I didn't copy it and then leave it like that. I just wanted to see your layout and how you did things, and stuff like that. Once I learned, I deleted everything and redid it myself... Apple123350 (talk) 22:29, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Check out my page! It's done for now. And be sure that you read all of it. There's some things in there. :) Apple123350 (talk) 22:40, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I like it. :D It's now considerably different, and it looks very good. And thank you! One thing you could add is a guest list? For people to sign for who have looked at your page. Codyn329 (talk) 22:45, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't exactly know how to make a guest list. And thank you, and your welcome. I'm glad you like it. :) Apple123350 (talk) 22:47, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Want me to make it for you? :) Codyn329 (talk) 23:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing! Apple123350 (talk) 00:42, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Your New Store So hows the store coming along? 22:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC) It's going fine. I need help though trying to figure out the limits for items and making accurate prices. I already put a few prices of what I thought would be good but I don't know if they are accurate. :S Codyn329 (talk) 22:29, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I figured out that the easiest way to make approximate prices was to create a formula that creates reasonable prices. To find out if a formula will create reasonable prices, test it on 10 distinct items. if it works, it should create a reasonable price for every almost every item. I hope youre good at math :P 22:32, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll attempt to make a formula. :P Thank you very much. :) Codyn329 (talk) 22:42, August 7, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't have to be really complicated though :P Let me know if you need any help. 22:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I cannot wait to see your store Cody! Please tell me immediately when it's open. I want to be the first to buy something. :P Apple123350 (talk) 23:03, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks apple, I'll keep that in mind. I'm currently making a formula right now.. Codyn329 (talk) 23:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) @LS24: Oh, I'm counted as a friend of yours now. Thank you. :) I'll do the same. Codyn329 (talk) 23:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed that you werent on there :P 23:25, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I added you! I'm glad you noticed now. :P :) Codyn329 (talk) 23:32, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just looked at your store. I think its coming along pretty well. I do, however, think that the color scheme is a little dull offense :P Both the blue and the gold are a little dull together. Try using Skyblue instead of light blue and #FEDF00 instead of Goldenrod. I think that it would look much more inviting! P.S. Thanks for adding me to the friendlist :P 23:34, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I tried that yellow and it's so bright and a bit hard to read on the tables. :P Maybe I should make all the text bold. XD :P Do you now how to change the color of the tables? Maybe grey for the tables? I'll publish the edit though so you can see it and dis/approve of it. :P Codyn329 (talk) Which table is better? Rank 0 or Rank 1? or neither :P 23:55, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Rank 1 Table looks better. It looks like the red you use on your tables and user page. :P Oh, I was wondering, how can I make archives? This user talk is getting so long and clumped up. :P Codyn329 (talk) 00:02, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I'll apply The Rank 1 Table format throughout. To make an archive, create a page in the userspace, the same way you created your store. Edit both the archive page and the page you are archiving. On the page you are archiving, highlight the stuff you want to archive and copy it to the archive page. Then, delete it from here and save both pages. 00:09, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. :) I'll do that now. Codyn329 (talk) 00:24, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm done. :) What is wierd though is that there is no more "contents" on this talk page. :S I'm not sure how I can make it reappear even though there is multiple topics here, and I don't think there is a template for the "contents". Do you know how to fix it? Codyn329 (talk) 01:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) How many clicks does it take to confirm that you'll get 5 Green Bricks on a Pet Panther Module? I'm going to use this info for the Formula I'm making right now.. If this first formula doesn't work I'm going to make a new formula and if the new formula after that doesn't work I'll just adjust the prices to what I think is good. :P Codyn329 (talk) 14:47, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I actually experimented with the gypsum and pipes through the deals me and 18tanzc had. To experiment with this, figure out how many clicks it takes to get the bricks. repeat this 2-3 times. Then average the amount and add half of the average to the average that makes sense; if the average is 6, add 3. This is how I got averages. Hope this helps! 16:01, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay.. I got 12.5 at the end. 5 Green Bricks equal 12.5 clicks..So 1 Green Brick = 2.5 clicks.. Thanks for the help. Here is the formula I have right now: Red/Blue/Yellow/Orange LEGO Brick= .5 click Green/Purple=2.5 clicks Black/White/Grey=? I got the first 4 bricks by seeing the cheapest way to get an extra brick. I looked at the Gated Garden Module, and the 3 LEGO Club Magazine Modules. Each one of these Modules takes 1 click to make 2 extra LEGO Bricks. Like my Formula? I'm still trying to figure out with the Black, White, and grey. Codyn329 (talk) 16:18, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and you can round the 2.5 up or down on your store to make it easier. 16:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I got that a white lego brick and a Black Brick would be 4 clicks. A grey brick would be 8 click. A Transparent brick would be 1.25 clicks. I can explain how I got this if you want. Uh.. Hmm. These prices of each brick seem so low. :P A transparent brick should be higher than all of these I think... :P I'll still test it anyways. :P How can I test with the White and Black Bricks since they aren't used to create items? Codyn329 (talk) 16:46, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, green bricks should take around 7 clicks to obtain from a panther module. I just experimented with it. I got 8 clicks, 2 clicks, and 4 clicks. 8+2+4=14 14/3=4 2/3 4 2/3+2 1/3half=7 7 Clicks is pretty reasonable I think you may be misunderstanding or skipping a step, or you just happen to be lucky by getting the bricks without using many clicks. 16:51, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. I'm probably missing a step. I don't feel like making a Formula now though. :P I'm very sorry for wasting your time. :( Codyn329 (talk) 17:18, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Your not wasting my time :P I have nothing to do anyway :P 17:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh really? :P Anyways, I changed it to Royalblue. Is that dull? Too dark? Codyn329 (talk) Royal Blue is also a good color. I can fix the title bars for your table if you want them match the table 17:57, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I think I'd change it a bit lighter actually, the links seem a bit hard to see. I'd like that please. Thank you. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 18:01, August 8, 2012 (UTC) This color might be a bit dull but I think Steelblue would work, it looks nice. Codyn329 (talk) 18:06, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Actually, the color works pretty well with the red tables and yellow font. It looks good. 18:08, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for adding the changes. And thanks for making the text bold. :) I'm still updating the limits, prices, items, etc... Codyn329 (talk) 18:37, August 8, 2012 (UTC) No problem! 18:41, August 8, 2012 (UTC) What's the file name for the Red X and Green Check? You know, for deciding when orders are done or cancelled? Codyn329 (talk) 19:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) and 19:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks again. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 19:24, August 8, 2012 (UTC) No problem 19:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for saying I'm honest on the C/C Deal section, I really appreciate it. I'm almost done, just need to finish up with the starter packs, and the Mini-Ranked Items section. I think I'll do that tommorrow. Wow, I was expecting it to take a week or more to finish up and open it... :P And, thank you so much for helping me make my store. I appreciate that too. :P ;) Codyn329 (talk) 02:13, August 9, 2012 (UTC) No problem. And I knew that you would be able to handle opening a store. Tell me when you open :D 02:19, August 9, 2012 (UTC) hello! :D hey Cody! I just checked out your store and it looks great! JW, but could you make an "Admin" discount? XD jk! Great store! :D 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 19:17, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks buddy! An admin discount sounds like a great idea. :P *I put that on my page, and suddenly all users turn admins and start buying stuff here.* Oh darn.. XD Codyn329 (talk) 19:24, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I should become admin and take advantage of that deal :P 19:27, August 8, 2012 (UTC) lol I should make everyone admins and rip off cody XD 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 19:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I'd close down my store if you did that so no one can buy anything. :P Codyn329 (talk) 19:31, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I'd make you re open your store or I would ban you XD :P 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 19:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) First of all, my store still isn't even opened yet so it can't be reopened. :P Codyn329 (talk) 19:43, August 8, 2012 (UTC) lol i know i'm just messing with you XD XD XD 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 04:52, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I know. :P All I need is the starter packs finished and at the end It will be open for business. ;) And then I need some satisfied customers to get it approved. :P Codyn329 (talk) 15:36, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I'll be a satisfied customer...unless your store is horrible hope it isnt :D 15:42, August 9, 2012 (UTC) meh, im gonna say your store sucks because you are running it XD JK! :P Same here i agree with LS24. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 16:58, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Im sure his store wont be THAT bad :D jkjk 17:01, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks guys. XD I'm going to start working on it so if you respond to this and I don't reply soon, you'll know where I am. =) 17:06, August 9, 2012 (UTC) lolololol ok XD XD XD Good luck! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 01:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, It's already finished and is open. So if you want to buy something feel free to do so. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 17:13, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ok i will keep that in mind lol 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 02:28, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Items Hi what totemic animals/parts do you need the most? I will try and get them to you as soon as I can but please be patient as I am a little busy today. 17:44, August 9, 2012 (UTC) 2 Totemic Wolves, and a totemic Snake. I'll wait for you, don't worry. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 17:57, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I noticed we are not friends. Can you please send me a friend request and I promise tomorrow morning (between 8-9 am eastern) I will send you the 2 totemic wolves and the totemic snake. 22:19, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I just need 2 totemic Wovles. I got the Totemic Snake blueprint now once I got the clicks by a nice friend of mine. :) I sent you a friend request. Thanks! Codyn329 (talk) 23:10, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'll make sure I get those Wolves to you first thing tomorrow morning! 00:51, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Sent 2 totemic wolves. 13:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Codyn329 (talk) 14:16, August 10, 2012 (UTC) To Get Your Store Started Hey Cody, To get your store started, I thought that I'd give you a little something. Enjoy! 00:52, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Wow! I'll be sure to buy something this week. Thanks! ;) Codyn329 (talk) 01:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC) No problem! 01:57, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Just letting you know that you only have 4 days left to use this coupon :P 19:45, August 12, 2012 (UTC) What do you want :) what do you need to pass rank 8? grey bricks tomeics i want you to rank up just like apple and me.... -Isaias121 Thanks for asking. ;) I need 3 owls, 2 Turtles, 2 Rabbits, and 2 snakes. Codyn329 (talk) 19:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC) codyn so no grey bricks just animals :p~isaias121 (Talk) I already have 72 Grey Bricks, so just animals. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 19:43, August 10, 2012 (UTC) lucky i need 20 more to pass rank 8 ~isaias121 (talk In fact I already had over 50 once I reached Rank 8 a long time ago. Thanks. Hmm... I could click your Transmuting pools if you put them out? ;) Codyn329 (talk) 19:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) codyn can i have 1 pip and 1 gypsum for 70 clicks... Bye codyn i have to go now :p respond back... See ya later! Please use this Link. Thanks. :) Codyn329 (talk) 20:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ok cody i will put on up oh BTW i think there's a glitch on your talk page or it's my couputer ~isaias121 What's wrong? What do you see on your computer? I'll try to fix it. :) Anyways, wrong link.. okay I fixed the link. Use this one.. :) Codyn329 (talk) 20:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC) i couldn't click the link it wouldn't let me but it's like i have to move my house to some where than scoll down really slow and some times it won't let me... ~isaisa121 (talk) Your mouse is probably not working I think. Codyn329 (talk) 19:45, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Maybe it is any ways codyn I have a question how did you get Grey bricks so fast ? beacause I am afriad than i will be stuck on rank 9 for along time ps 7 more Grey bricks P.s Call me yoyo :) ~ Isaias121 (Talk) It wasn't really fast actually.. While I was rank 5 I had many users who had a Pet Robot/Punkling, and was often randomly sent a grey Brick. By the time I finished I had barely enough grey bricks. Try getting a symbiosis from 18tanzc. You can go order a reservation here... :)Codyn329 (talk) 00:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) BTW i found what the glitch was i don't it's the temple kristof or something.. ~isaias121 Rank 9 Hey Cody, Congrats on Rank 9. Good luck. I heard that its really long and difficult :P 16:57, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'll be updating my store soon so you can start buying some Rank 8 items too if you need them.. :) I just looked at the Rank 9 Walkthrough.. Rank 9 doesn't seem to bad. :P Codyn329 (talk) 17:24, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Apparently, this place used to have a Rank 9 alliance because it was too difficult to complete the rank. And, all that I need now are the animals. So, I'm not TOO far off from Rank 9. 17:27, August 13, 2012 (UTC)